In the past, there have been designed and used a series of dirigible designs, other types of lighter-than-air type vehicles, hot-air types of balloons, and so forth. Such are designed for varying uses including passenger transport, rescue work, lift capabilities for timber operations, and also transport of goods and supplies. The present invention relates to a lighter-than-air type craft or vehicle wherein the framework thereof, made of lightweight material, has attached thereto a series of inflated or inflatable lift bags which are preferably secured together to enclose fully the frame work of the vehicle. The individual lift bags include a very light, "lighter-than-air" gas such as hydrogen or helium, for example, and, in particular, is provided with a respected heating element coupled to an outside source of power or heatderiving substance. Controls are likewise included so that the temperate of the individual heating elements of the respective lift bags can be varied, thereby varying the degree of inflation of the respective lift bags flowing to the desired gas expansion for particular operating pressures. A unique propulsion system is provided and has suitable controls and a powerful source contained within the framework of the vehicle.
No prior art is known relative to the invention specifically described and taught in the claims appended hereto.
Specifically, there appears to be no teaching in the prior art for the inclusion of heating elements within lift bags proper, nor the concept of securing the lift bags to framework as well as the provision of providing a power source for varying the temperature of the heating elements and hence the expansion of gases within the lift bags so as to vary the lift-to-deadweight ratios.